As wireless communication becomes more prevalent, there is a corresponding need to ensure clear spectrum that may be used by communication operators without infringing on other communication operators. For example, there is a need for additional channel capacity for public safety radio in many metropolitan regions. One proposal being examined is to allow secondary use of unused television broadcast channels for other radio communication. Still another proposal would allow secondary operators to aggregate narrowband channels into a wider channel for secondary usage. A secondary user is an operator that is allowed to use an unused spectrum portion or channel that would otherwise be reserved for other, usually licensed primary users. Secondary users may be unlicensed or “lightly” licensed. In order to ensure that secondary users do not interfere with primary user communications, it has been proposed that a database be maintained which allows secondary users to determine or receive an indication as to which primary user channels are presently available in the geographic vicinity of the secondary user's operation. Furthermore, it is contemplated that there may be different tiers of secondary users, where the general public may be allowed one level of operation and commercial and public safety users, who have had proper training in radio operation, are allowed an enhanced level of operation. Accordingly, there is a need to ensure that operators seeking an enhanced level of operation as a secondary user are appropriately regulated.